You confuse me in a way that I've never known
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 18 év! Placebos Brian Molko és Steve Hewitt édes 'kis' love story... A 'kis' idézőjelben, mert baromi hosszú lett. Ha vettem a fáradságot, hogy megírjam, légyszi vedd te is a fáradságot, hogy véleményezd! Köszi!


_Cím__:  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known..._

_Írta__:  
Carmen_

_E-mail__:  
carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu (nemtom mér nem fogadja el a kukacot :P)  
(lehet megdobálni kritikával, sőt ha valaki elolvassa a sztorijaim, el is várom, hogy legalább egy-két szóval illesse :))_

_Páros__:  
Steven Hewitt/Brian Molko (Placebo)  
SLASH! Méghozzá 18-as karikás! _

_Tartalom__:  
Akire egyszer Brian rámászik…  
A mindannyiunkat izgató kísértés – nevezetesen Mr. Molko – Stevie buksijával nézve.  
Hjajj de kár hogy még mindig senki sem áll a tulajdonomban, és csak játszok velük…_

_A cím__:  
Kopirájt Darren Hayes. Írás közben egyfolytában a fejemben mászkált ez a sor régi kedvenc zenémből. Savage Garden – Break me shake me. Aki nem ismeri annak kötelező! Youtube-on rá lehet keresni :) Ütős kis zene így tíz év távlatából is… és mellesleg a főszereplő remek slash-alany… hmm… hogy ez eddig nem fordult meg a fejemben :D_

_A végszó__:  
Kovács Ákos tulajdona :)_

* * *

Egy duplawhisky a szálloda bárjában éjjel. 

Aztán még egy.

És még kettő.

Homályos alakok.

Sötétség.

Majd hosszú karok erőszakosan felnyalábolnak, és nem sokkal később hideg ágyamba dugnak.

Még hallok valami rosszalló dörmögő megjegyzést, mielőtt mindent végleg elborít a várva várt tudattalan sötétség. Stefan hangja. Nem látom az arcát, de felismerem.

Azután rám zuhan a mély, álomtalan alvás, amiért az egészet csináltam. Amiért hetek óta el kell viselnem a lenézéseteket. Nem tudjátok, miért iszom minden este hullarészegre magam. Csak én tudom. Nem akarok álmodni.

Amióta megéreztem ajkaimon nyelved finom érintését, elvesztem. Csak bűnös álmok jönnek a szememre. Akár alszom, akár ébren hunyom le őket néhány pillanatra.

Miért történik ez? A barátom vagy. A legjobb. Szeretlek. Mindig is szerettelek. De miért vágyom ilyen kínzón az érintésedre? _Egy férfi_ érintésére…

Valami megváltozott bennem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Én találtalak meg, amikor magadba roskadva ültél a padlón üres üvegekkel körbevéve. Odasiettem hozzád, és felkanalaztalak a szőnyegről. A kanapéra tettelek, ahogy sikerült, félig ülő, félig fekvő pozícióban. Ki akartam menni a konyhába főzni egy kávét. Tudom, nem sokat segített volna, de legalább az illúzióba kapaszkodhattam volna, hogy teszek valamit érted. Olyan szánnivalóan összetört voltál. Mindenkiben túlontúl megbízol, és aztán pillanatok alatt összeroppansz, amikor továbbállnak. Ez az utolsó nem volt sokáig veled. Mégis mint mindig, most is azt hiszed, életed szerelme volt, és sosem fogod kiheverni; de tudom néhány nap, és elfelejted. De most fáj. Látom. És nem bírom nézni.

Indultam kifelé, de esetlenül utánam nyúltak vékony karjaid. A nyakam köré kulcsoltad őket, és a szemembe fúrtad szomorú tekinteted. Összeszorult a szívem. Bárcsak hatalmamban állna egyetlen pálcasuhintással eltűntetni a fájdalmad. Némán magamhoz öleltelek, éreztem rajtad, hogy egy hadseregnek elegendő alkoholt öntöttél magadba. Miért hisszük, hogy ez segít? Kisimítottam szemedből a kósza tincseket, és megcsókoltam a homlokod. Te még közelebb húzódtál, és ajkaimhoz értél. Nem úgy, ahogyan máskor szoktál. Nem volt benne az a gyermeki játékosság. Vágy volt benne. Vágy, hogy szeressen végre valaki. Őszintén. Nyelveddel puhán végigsimogattad alsó ajkam.

Vigyázzba állt a szőr a karomon. Megijedtem.

Nem tőled. Magamtól.

Attól, hogy éreztem, a vágyakozásom húz feléd. Mintha lasszóba fogtak volna, és egy visszatarthatatlan erő vonszolna a tested felé.

Nem tudom már hogyan, de erőt vettem magamon, és kibontakoztam karjaidból. Felhívtam Stefant, hogy jöjjön át ő is hozzád. Talán testőrre volt szükségem, hogy ne tegyek olyasmit, amíg kettesben vagyunk, amire a telihold kényszerít… a telihold, vagy isten tudja, micsoda.

Aludtunk rá egyet, másnap máris más színben láttad a világot. Vigyorogva bocsánatot kértél, és ugyanolyan kisfiúsan bújtál hozzám, mint mindig.

Nem úgy, mint azon az éjen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sajgó fejjel ébredek. Mint minden áldott reggel az utóbbi hetekben. Még dereng, hogy Stef dugott megint ágyba. Várhatom a soron következő prédikációt. Mostanában nagyon nem jön jól, hogy bírom az alkoholt. Sokkal többet kell innom az átlagnál, hogy kiüssem magam. De muszáj. Ki kell ölnöm magamból azt az őrültséget, ami hetek óta a fejemben zsong. A vágyat, hogy a meztelen bőrömön érezzem puha, selymes bőröd. A vágyat, ami a csókod íze után hajt. A vágyat, amit egyre inkább képtelen vagyok legyőzni, ha a közelemben vagy.

Este koncert közben a hátamhoz bújsz. Máskor is szoktál, és valószínűleg mindent ugyanúgy teszel, ahogy mindig, de én ezt most másképp élem meg. Gyengének érzem magam, ahogy kicsi ujjaid meztelen vállamba olvadnak.

Kérlek! Most azonnal menj el a lehető legtávolabbra! Vagy soha ne engedj el többé! Sikítanám, ha tehetném.

Tenyered lejjebb csúszik izzadtsággal borított karomon. Hátra fordítom a fejem, rád nézek. Tudom, hogy képtelen vagyok leplezni a sóvárgást az arcomon. Te pimaszul mosolyogsz rajta. Nem veszed komolyan. Talán nem érted, de nem kezdesz el gondolkodni rajta. Nem ütközöl meg. Játszol. Mint mindig. Felém hajolsz, és egy leheletnyi puszit hagysz az ajkaimon. A hideg futkos a hátamon. És közben a bőröm alatt száguldozik a létfontosságú szerveimet porrá égetni készülő pokoli forróság.

Még szerencse, hogy tízezer ember vesz körül minket. A ránk meredő húszezer kíváncsian csillogó szem valamelyest visszafog abban, hogy azonnal rád vessem magam. Összeszorítom a szemeim, és koncentrálok arra, ami a dolgom. Őrült erővel verem a dobokat. Valamin le kell vezetnem a testemben összegyűlt feszültséget.

Koncert után egy törölközővel a nyakadban, önelégült arccal állsz elém, amikor az öltözőben épp a második sörömet próbálom magamba önteni. Kis alapozás az éjszakára.

- Mi van veled, Stevie? Úgy néztél rám, mint valami kanos kisoroszlán.

Idétlenül vihogsz, mire kíváncsi arccal Stef is felénk fordul a fésülködőasztal felől, ahol épp a színpadi sminket próbálja levakarni az arcáról.

Letagadjam? Nem volna értelme. Egyértelmű, hogy le akartalak vetkőztetni a szemeimmel. Levetkőztetni… megkóstolni… felfalni…

- Egy ideje nem voltam nővel… és biztosan megzavart a cukormáz a csini pofidon. – felelem a tőlem telhető legtöbb gúnnyal – De most, hogy lemostad… – pimaszul széttárom a karjaim.

Ezen meglepődtél. Azt vártad, hogy kézzel-lábbal tiltakozni fogok, és kiszolgáltatom magam az önkényes játékaidnak. Gyűlöllek, amiért mindig tudod, mit kell mondanod. De felveszem a kesztyűt. Ma nagyon fájna, ha megaláznál. Mert most annak érezném. Akkor is, ha nem annak szánod. Fogalmad sincs, mit jelentenek a szavaid jelen állapotomban. Most fáj a játék.

A meglepettséged pillanatokon belül elrejted, és újra helyet foglalsz a nyeregben. Ahogy mindig teszed. Elmosolyodsz, és teszel egy lépést felém.

- Ah, ha csak ez kell, felkenem újra… Dupla adagban!

Nevetsz. És milyen édesen. Legszívesebben lekevernék egy jó nagy pofont, hogy letöröljem azt a beképzelt vigyort a képedről. Aztán persze leborulnék a lábaid elé, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. A fenébe ezzel, hogy én sosem lehetek a győztes!

- Nos? – már fel is kaptad a hozzád legközelebbi sminkecsetet – De figyelmeztetlek, ha megteszem, velem kell aludj ma éjjel. Leszek a csajod, ha ennyire szeretnéd, de cserébe teljesítened kell néhány kívánságom.

Tündérien félrebillented a fejed, combjaid közé veszed az egyik térdem, és ráülsz a lábamra velem szemben. Tudom, hogy csak viccelsz. Arra vársz, hogy én fújjak visszavonulót. Te a végletekig feszítenéd a húrt. És talán annál is tovább. Amíg el nem veszítem a fejem. Márpedig addig semmiképp sem engedhetem elfajulni a helyzetet.

Az arcod tíz centire van az enyémtől. Fogalmam sincs miért, talán mert Stef is minket bámul, de képes vagyok uralkodni magamon. Érzem a bizsergést a testemben, de tiszta a fejem. Tudom, hogy nem engedhetek. Most biztosan nem.

Ráteszem a kezeim a combjaidra. Szabályosan éget ez a számomra intim érintkezés, de összeszorítom a fogaim. Lassan letollak az ölemből.

- Sajnálom drága, de tudod, hogy _AZ_ nem az én műfajom. – mosolygok mézédesen.

- Pedig egy pillanatra tényleg elhittem… – feleled kissé csalódottan.

És egy rövidke másodpercre még el is hiszem, hogy csalódott vagy. Olyan jól színészkedsz! Még ha igaz is lenne, csupán azért érezheted, mert valaki nemet mondott neked. Mindegy, hogy ki az. Ebben az esetben cseppet sem számít, hogy én vagyok az a valaki. Nem jelentek neked semmit. Legalábbis nem abban a tekintetben, ahogyan te nekem.

AHOGYAN TE NEKEM… te jóságos ég…

Nem tudok mit mondani. Ami jobban meglep, hogy te sem. Lefagytunk. Vajon miért? Megérezted, hogy megbántanál, ha folytatnád?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ma éjjel nem fogok a bárba menekülni az álmaim elől. Nem csinálhatom a végtelenségig. Ez a két-három hét elég volt arra, hogy a whiskynek még a szagától is rosszul legyek. Ma éjjel jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell. Egy álomba még nem halok bele. Talán utána elmúlik ez az egész.

Összeszedem a dolgaim, és a kisbusz felé veszem az irányt. Hamar csatlakoztok ti is. Egy szót sem szóltok a szállodáig. Tudom hogy csak azért, mert fáradtak vagytok, de akkor is hálás vagyok a csöndért. Kicsit féltem, hogy ha újra rám mászol, nem bírom majd türtőztetni magam, és azzal az utálatos – vagy inkább imádnivaló – önelégült vigyoroddal azonnal írhatsz is fel trófeáid hosszú listájának legaljára, mint legújabb szerzeményt.

A recepciónál elköszöntök, gondoljátok úgyis a bárba megyek. De a szobám felé indulok, a lift irányába. Kell az önuralom, hogy lenyeljem a kifakadni készülő hangos kacagást, amikor hátrapillantva meglepett arcotokba nézek. Kapkodjátok fel az állaitokat a földről, lányok! Ma nem kell arra várnotok, hogy a csapos azzal ébreszt benneteket az éjszaka közepén, hogy jó volna összeszednetek a bárpultról. Ma józanul akarom a párnámra hajtani a fejem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Álmodok.

Álmomban a ma esti koncerten történtek kapnak más köntöst. Pontosabban szólva egy kicsit kiszínezi a dolgot a tudatalattim. Mögém állsz, vállamra teszed a kezed, ami aztán nem a karomon vándorol tovább, hanem a mellkasomon. Belereszketek, amikor puha ujjhegyeid a mellbimbómhoz érnek. Felnézek rád, és amint meglátod a mindent elsöprő tüzet a szememben, gyengéden megérinted az állam, és halvány mosolyra húzódnak fénylő, cseresznyepiros ajkaid. Nem gúnyosan, inkább várakozón. Jobb lábad átveted az egyik térdem felett, úgy állsz előttem néhány centire. Ujjaiddal finoman megcirógatod egymástól elvált remegő ajkaim, aztán amikor felém hajolsz, ágyékomnak feszíted a lábaim között dörgölőző combod, és nyelveddel lágyan simogatva ajkaim, a legmagabiztosabban próbálsz az őrületbe kergetni. Többé már nem érdekel az egységes masszává olvadt őrjöngő tömeg. Elhajítom a dobverőket, belemarkolok a fenekedbe, vadul magamhoz rántalak és…

És felébredek.

Zihálva, levegő utáni remegő küzdelmemben ülök fel az ágyamban. Körülöttem minden nedves az izzadságtól – körbetapogatom magam – remélem csak izzadságtól. Elsüllyednék szégyenemben, ha egyedül az ágyamban elsülnék csupán attól, hogy álmomban megérintelek. Az igaz, hogy merev vagyok, de azt hiszem minden oké… semmi több. Egy ébredés utáni erekciót bármire rá lehet fogni.

Megrázom a fejem. Magam sem tudom, kinek akarom ezt a sok sületlenséget bemagyarázni.

De az biztos, hogy nem bírnék a szemedbe nézni, ha még az ágyneműm is összekenném miattad. Bár így sem tudom, hogy fogom állni a szikrázó pillantásod. A pajkos mosolyod, ahogy minduntalan megérintesz, ahogy a nyakamba ugrasz, és össze-vissza puszilgatsz, mint egy kölyökkutya. Minden percben eszembe fog jutni, mennyire kívántalak álmomban.

Mennyire kívánlak!

Ha megtudod, kinevetsz. Valószínűleg jó lennék nálad egy éjszakára, de többre nem számíthatnék. És ha rájössz, mit érzek… Mit érzek?! Én talán tudom? Csak azt tudom, hogy kívánom a tested. Talán csak meg kellene adni neki amit kér, aztán szabadon engedne a szörnyeteg.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Másnap a megbeszélt délutáni próbára egy nővel állítasz be.

Ezen mindig nevetnem kell; ha egy férfi a padlóra küld, utána nem sokkal egy nő karjaiba veted magad. Ha nő volt, aki beléd törölte a lábát, akkor pedig fordítva. Bizonyos esetekben nagyon is kiszámítható vagy.

De most valahogy nincs kedvem nevetni. Ahogy a karodba csimpaszkodik a kis szuka, a füledbe sugdos, és közben azzal a közönséges rikító pirosra festett szájával megérinti finom bőrödet… meg tudnám fojtani egy fél kanál vízben. Visszataszító egy nő!

- Késtél… – kezdem.

- Bocs. Majdnem nem is jöttem. – vigyorogsz a nőre pillantva – Egy késés talán megbocsáthatóbb.

Odalépek hozzátok, mérgesen megragadom a karod, és a hátsó helyiség felé cibállak.

- Beszédem van veled.

Meglepődsz. Talán egy kicsit meg is ijedsz tőlem. Valami szokatlant mindenesetre tükröz a szemed, amit nem tudok megfejteni.

- Steve… ez fáj.

Meglazítom az ujjaim, de a lendületből egy cseppet sem veszítve vonszollak tovább. A nő köpni-nyelni nem tud, csak bámul ránk azzal a „rendkívül értelmes" arckifejezésével.

- Honnan szalajtottad ezt az útszélit? – szegezem neked a kérdést, miután magunkra csaptam az ajtót.

- Steve, mi a bajod? Nyugi, nem veszem el. Csak dugni akarok egyet.

Ez pofon ütött.

Elengedlek, és mivel kell az erőm, hogy a lábaimat rávegyem, hogy megtartsanak, egy csapásra elvesztem a fölényes, fenyegető pozícióm.

Legszívesebben ordítanék, hogy ha dugni akarsz, itt vagyok én, te majom!

De nem teszem. Hogy is tehetném?

- Legalább ne a kötelezettségeid kárára… – mormogom – És nem értem a választásod sem. De a te dolgod. – fejezem be fájdalmamat elrejtve, és indulnék vissza a többiekhez, de te folytatod.

- Elegem van abból, hogy mindenki a lábtörlőjének néz! Válogatás nélkül fogok megkefélni mindenkit, aki az utamba kerül! És soha többet nem szeretek bele senkibe!

Kiabálsz. Csak remélni tudom, hogy a csukott ajtón keresztül nem hallják odakint. Az utolsó szavakat már a könnyeidet nyeldesve mondod ki. Nem bírom nézni. Gyűlölöm nézni, ha fáj valami neked. Mert az nekem is legalább annyira fáj. Hozzád lépek, és gondolkodás nélkül magamhoz ölellek, a mellkasomhoz húzom az arcod. Átölelem a vállaid, és megsimogatom a hajad. Nem állsz ellen, hang nélkül áztatod át a pólómat a könnyeiddel. Simogatlak, ringatlak, szeretnélek megóvni minden bajtól. Boldoggá akarlak tenni.

- Ne mondj ilyet. Még fiatal vagy, és az igazi valahol vár rád.

- Az igazi bekaphatja, ha eddig nem bírt elém állni… – suttogod.

Felemelem a fejed, és belenézek a zölden szikrázó indulatos szemeidbe. Végigsimítom az arcod. Olyan finom puha a bőröd. Az ujjaimmal letörlöm a könnyeid, és lassan feléd hajolok. Lágyan hozzáérintem ajkaim a tieidhez. Fiatal koromban egyszer megrázott az áram, de amit most érzek, az százszor erősebb. A szenvedély elevenen eléget, ha nem adom meg neki, amit kíván. Nem, belőled ennyi nem elég! Többet akarok!

Meglepetten kukucskálsz ki ázott szempilláid mögül. Azonnal abbahagytad a sírást. Nem tudod, hova tedd, amit most csinálok. Ne aggódj, kicsim, még én sem tudom…

Lehunyod a szemed, és cirógató nyelvemnek engedve, szétnyitod ajkaid. A világ megszűnik körülöttünk, engedelmesen átadod magad nekem. El sem hiszem. Az enyém vagy. Csak az enyém. Szorosan ölellek, úgy érzem, én tartom teljes súlyodat, a lábaidra mintha nem is számíthatnál. Csak még jobban felhevít az érzés, ahogy elgyengülsz a karjaimban. A nyelvem finoman csusszan be a szádba, miután végigsimogatta ajkaid minden apró szegletét.

Még belenyögsz forró csókunkba, ahogy a kezem végigsiklik gerinced mentén, aztán mintha egy csapásra elszállt volta a varázs, hirtelen hátrahőkölsz, és rémülten lököd el magad tőlem. Egy szót sem szólsz, csak ijedten bámulsz rám, és lekuporodsz a tőlem legtávolabbi sarokba.

Magad köré fonod a karjaid, mintha fáznál. Nem fázhatsz, baromi meleg van itt.

Percekig csak nézel bizonytalanul. Mondj már valamit! Mi járhat most a fejedben? Annyira szeretném hallani a gondolataid. Ez a néhány perc elég ahhoz, hogy az egekig felkorbácsolt vágyam átcsapjon kétségbeesésbe. Félek, hogy hogyan fogsz viselkedni ezután. Félek, mert nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen leszel. Ilyen forró… azután hirtelen ilyen hideg.

- Menj ki kérlek, és küldd el a lányt. – szólalsz meg végül egészen halkan – Mindjárt megyek én is.

Én pedig gépiesen teszem, amit mondasz. Ezzel az egész élménnyel még nem tudok mit kezdeni. Úgy érzem fent voltam a felhők között, aztán leestem a felhőkarcoló tetejéről, és azon nyomban még egy hadsereg is átgyalogolt rajtam.

- Menj most el. – szólok minden megszólítás és magyarázat nélkül a nőhöz.

- Miért mennék? – kérdez vissza egy rágón csámcsogva, és még csak fel sem áll a fotelből.

- Mert Brian ezt szeretné.

- Na persze… Majd ha ezt szeretné, közli velem. Én ugyan el nem megyek, amíg nem ő mondja! – vágja be a durcát, és karba tett kézzel csámcsog tovább maga elé.

Nyílik a hátsó ajtó, és kilépsz rajta. Magabiztosan, kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Menj haza. – lépsz mellé, és elkezdesz kotorászni a zsebedben – Itt egy húszas taxira.

- De…

- Kérlek, tedd amit mondok. – fojtod a nőbe a szót egy határozott intéssel.

Nálad nincsen 'de', ha valamit kimondtál, annak úgy is kell történnie.

- Pirosak a szemeid, sírtál… – kinyújtja a kezét feléd, de hátrahúzódsz – Bántottad? – fordul hozzám összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

Válasz helyett egymásra nézünk, és mindketten elmosolyodunk. Erre nagy szükségem volt. Már tudom, hogy nem haragszol rám. Hirtelen melegség tölti el a lelkem. Annyira megijedtem az első reakciódtól. Nem tudom, mi fog történni a következő napokban, de a lényeg, hogy nem gyűlölsz.

- Steve sosem bántana. – mondod neki gyengéden, de tudom, hogy ez a gyengédség nekem szól – Most indulj.

- Majd hívj fel. – próbálkozik még a nő, mielőtt kilép az ajtón.

Te egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében bólintasz. Úgysem fogod felhívni. Valószínűleg a számát sem tudod.

Ahogy elment, ledobod magad a helyedre.

- Akkor próbáljunk. – mondod.

- Egy pillanat… – szólal meg Stef is a nagy semmit-se-értek után – Mit csináltatok odabent? Miért sírtál? – felváltva pillantgat az átáztatott pólómra és a vörös szemeidre.

- Semmi gond. Már jól vagyok.

Megtehetnéd, hogy felvázolod, milyen őrültséget műveltem. Gúnyolódhatnátok rajtam, de nem teszed. Miért nem? Magadba zárod, ami történt. Pedig annyiszor próbáltál már belerángatni valami hasonló szituációba, csak hogy legyen mivel ugratnotok, hogy legyen min viccelődnötök. Úgy tűnik, ezt a mostanit még te sem tartod viccesnek. Talán örülnöm kellene…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A próba után összeszedelődzködünk, te még matatsz valamit, mi pedig Steffel indulnánk, amikor kapok egy telefonhívást. Intek neki, hogy menjen nyugodtan. Hátramegyek az ablakhoz, és nézem az utca nyüzsgését, miközben beszélek. Érzem, hogy mögöttem állsz, és figyelsz. Bizsergető érzés a hátamon tudni a tekinteted. Amint leteszem a telefont, egy szempillantás alatt megteszed a közöttünk lévő két lépés távolságot, végigsimítasz a hátamon, és szorosan magadhoz ölelsz, homlokod a tarkómnak dörgölöd.

- Köszönöm, hogy mindig itt vagy nekem. – súgod – Rád mindig számíthatok. – elönti a testem a forróság, a végtagjaim lebénulnak, annyira vágyom rád – De… nem kell ilyesmit tenned, hogy megnyugtass. Csak összezavarsz vele…

Megkövülve bámulok ki tovább az ablakon. Nem jutok szóhoz sem. Hát nem érezted, hogy mennyire kívántam a csókod? Azt gondolod, csak szánalomból öleltelek? Nem tennék ilyesmit, ha nem akarnám! Néha olyan bolond vagy! Észre sem veszed, ami kiszúrja a szemed.

Annyira szeretnék megfordulni, és az ölembe kapni téged! Aztán csak szorítani, és csókolni! A falhoz nyomni, és el nem engedni, amíg az enyém nem leszel teljesen!

Nem értesz. Semmit sem értesz. És ezt érezni, mintha ezer körömmel marcangolnák a szívem.

- Gyere, menjünk. – váratlanul elengedsz, felkapod a hátizsákod, és az ajtóból sürgetőn nézel vissza rám.

Összedőlt valami, amikor eleresztettél. Valami, ami eddig megvédett a külvilágtól. Össze fogok roppanni, érzem.

Nem mertem megtenni. Akartam. Kívántam. És nem mertem.

Gyáva vagyok.

És talán soha nem lesz többet ilyen alkalmam.

De hát nem is kellek neked…

Még mindig nem bírom levenni a szemem az ablak alatt elszáguldó autókról. Ha eleresztem őket, az utolsó biztos pont is kihullik a kezeimből.

- Steve? – szólsz rám újra.

Nyelek egy nagyot, és lecsúsznak az ujjaim az ablakpárkányról. Vissza a való világba.

Nem vagyok tinilány, felnőtt férfi vagyok. Hát ideje úgy is viselkedni. Egy nő kell, de nagyon gyorsan!

- Megyek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ma este újra ugyanott tartok, ahol előtte. Az éppen aktuális hotel bárjában iszom. A változatosság kedvéért ma vodkát. A whiskytől már hányingerem van. Talán a harmadik pohárnál tartok, amikor egy fiatal szőke nő mellém szegődik. A negyedik-ötödik pohár után azon kapom magam, hogy felfelé ráncigálom a lépcsőn a viháncoló szépséget. Próbálom csitítgatni, nem volna illendő felverni az egész szállodát így éjféltájban.

Nagy nehezen kinyitom a szobám ajtaját, ő pedig szabályosan letépi rólam a pólóm. Milyen kis vadmacskát találtam így hirtelenjében… Próbálok nem rád gondolni, amikor csókol. Inkább le se hunyom a szemem. Ha nézem őt közben, talán könnyebben megy kiverni téged a fejemből.

Halk kopogás hallatszik hirtelen, mire a lány – a nevére, ha megkínoznak sem emlékszem, pedig alig negyedórája mutatkozott be – kap az alkalmon, és kimegy a mosdóba, amíg megnézem, ki a fene az ilyenkor.

Kinyitom az ajtót, és te állsz előttem kócosan, egy lepedőbe csavarva. Izzadtság csillog a homlokodon és a nyakadon. Egyszerűen gyönyörű vagy. Nem bírok megszólalni, csak állok egy szál farmerben, kezemben a kilinccsel, és nézlek, miközben érzem, hogy egyre melegebb van a szobában.

- Maradhatok veled ma éjjel…? Olyan rosszat álmodtam, hogy nem akarok egyedül aludni.

Velem aludni?? Nem mondhatok nemet. Gyanús lenne. És megbántani sem akarlak. De igent sem szabadna. Ha az ágyamban fekszel, mi lesz velem?

Nem tudok mit mondani, össze-vissza száguldoznak a képek az agyamban, önkéntelenül valami ostobaság hagyja el a szám.

- És mi van Steffel? – motyogom.

Elkerekednek a szemeid. Egyértelmű visszautasításnak veszed. Átpasszollak Stefnek. Én hülye, hülye, hülye!

- Bocs, nem tudtam hogy zavarok. – nézel mögém bizonytalanul, de nem látsz semmit – Csak hallottam az ajtódat csukódni, és gondoltam úgysem ébresztelek fel… de ha nem vagy egyedül, akkor megyek… ne haragudj.

Megfordulsz, és feltett szándékod, hogy csalódottan visszatotyogsz a szobádba, fejedre húzod a párnát, és megpróbálsz úgy elaludni, hogy ma ne álmodj többet. Kilépek az ajtón, és a karod után kapok. Lejjebb csúszik a lepedő a hátadon, majdnem a meztelen derekadig. Úgy remegek bele tested finom vonalának látványába, mintha nem láttalak volna már ezerszer is ruhátlanul.

- Várj. – szólok reszelős hangon.

Nem tudom, mit művelek.

Te. Az ágyamban.

Képtelen leszek úgy viselkedni, ahogy elvárod.

- Gyere már be…

Megfogom a derekad, és behúzlak a szobámba. Ahogy belegondolok, hogy a csomóba fogott lepedőn kívül talán semmi nem fedi a tested, elnehezül a légzésem, a torkomban dobog a szívem, és összemosódnak a körvonalak a szemem előtt.

A lány kíváncsi tekintete rángat vissza a jelenhez; az asztalnak dőlve figyel minket. Pislogok néhányat, aztán megpróbálom elmagyarázni neki a helyzetet.

- Ő a legjobb barátom, és most szüksége van rám. Bocsáss meg… – nézek rá ártatlanul.

Ez a lány sokkal jobb fogás volt, mint a te múltkorid. Illetve csak lett volna. Meg sem várja a magyarázkodás végét, szó nélkül kapja fel a cuccait, és kedvesen mosolyogva felel.

- Semmi baj. Megértem. – ad egy puszit az arcomra, majd rád néz, végigsiklik a keze a válladon – Nagyon szerencsés vagy, hogy ilyen barátod van.

Elmosolyodsz, és bólintasz. Aztán kilép az ajtón, és egyedül hagy minket.

Fogalmam sincs, mit kezdjek veled.

Azt várod, hogy öleljelek magamhoz, szükséged van a biztonságra, amit a karjaim adhatnak, hogy nyugodtan aludhass ma éjjel. Én pedig arra vágyom mindennél jobban, hogy mássz rám, és erőszakolj meg! Hogy lesz ebből kompromisszum?

Nem hagysz időt, hogy tovább gondolkodjak ezen, néhány pillanat mozdulatlan csönd után hozzám lépsz, a testemnek simulsz, és a nyakamba fúrod az arcod. Önkéntelenül is köréd fonódnak a karjaim, olyan erősen szorítom össze a hátad mögött a kezeim, hogy az ujjaim elfehérednek. Muszáj lefognom saját magam, nem kezdhetlek el most úgy simogatni, ahogyan szeretnélek. Valami másra kell koncentrálnom, el kell terelnem a gondolataim.

- Mit álmodtál? – kérdem.

- Ne akard tudni… – feleled röviden, de annál fájdalmasabban.

Fenébe. Akkor dobj fel valami témát gyorsan, mielőtt magam alá gyűrlek!

- Bocs a lány miatt. Kedvesnek tűnt.

Szelíden megrázom a fejem. Igazán nem kell bocsánatot kérned.

- Bűzlesz a vodkától. – az arcomra emeled tekinteted, mosolyogva, még csak nem is szemrehányón.

- Hm… Kiscicám, úgy teszel, mintha neked ellenedre lenne néha egy kis alkohol.

Pimasz vigyorral nézek vissza rád. De eszembe jut, mennyire törékeny vagy, amikor valaki bánt. Akkor szoktál mértéktelenül inni.

- Én csak akkor iszom ennyit, ha valami fáj. – leolvad a mosoly az arcodról.

Mintha olvasnál a gondolataimban. Nem akartam felhozni… Hogy lehetek ilyen érzéketlen? De hát nem is mondtam semmit. Nem tudhatod, mire gondolok.

Leültetlek az ágyamra. Nem ártana kimennem zuhanyozni. Nem csak a vodkától bűzlök. Vajon itt hagyhatlak addig?

- Mi a baj, Steve? Miért töltöd minden estéd bárokban? Annyira megváltoztál az utóbbi hetekben. – kérded aggódó tekinteted rám szegezve.

- Semmi.

Ezzel a válasszal úgysem elégednél meg, ismerlek.

- Csak… valami hiányzik az életemből.

- Feleség? Gyerek? – mosolyogsz – Te olyan… _normális_ vagy.

Olyan hangsúllyal ejted ki a szót, hogy legszívesebben beléd fojtanám, ledugnám a nyelvem a torkodon, hogy vedd észre, nem vagyok olyan normális!

- Csodálom, hogy eddig nem hiányzott…

- Hát… nem tudom… – gyorsan menekülésre adom a fejem, elindulok a fürdő felé.

Most mondjam azt, hogy most sem hiányzik? Akkor megkérdeznéd, mi hiányzik. Inkább meghagylak abban a hitben, hogy én vagyok _Normális Steve_.

- Lezuhanyzok. Öt perc és itt vagyok, jó? Megleszel addig?

- Persze. Addig keresek valami zenetévét, megminőségellenőrzöm a konkurenciát. Siess.

Mosolyogva bólintok. Sietek! Hogyne sietnék, amikor tudom, hogy az ágyamban vársz rám? Még ha nem is úgy, ahogyan szeretném…

A vécédeszkára dobálom a ruháim, beállok a zuhany alá, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, megfürdök. Felkapok egy törölközőt, nagyjából végigdörgölöm magam, és rekordidőn belül üdén és tisztán állok a mosdó előtt. Fogat mosok, aztán még bámulok egy fél percet a tükörbe. Nézem ezt az őrültet, aki azt sem tudja, mit csinál.

Vajon jó ötlet egy derekamra tekert törölközővel bemennem a szobába? A baj, hogy nincs tiszta ruha itt a fürdőben. Pedig nem kellene meztelenkednem a közeledben, ha esélyt akarok adni magamnak megúszni ezt az estét. Bemegyek, és gyorsan magamra kapok majd egy boxert meg egy pólót.

Édesen mosolyogsz, amikor megjelenek az ajtóban.

- Hű, ez tényleg gyors volt.

- Guiness-rekord! – nevetek.

Nézel, minden lépésem figyeled, le sem veszed rólam a szemed. És olyan gyengédnek érzem a pillantásod. Nem értelek.

- Tudod, hogy eszméletlenül jó pasi vagy? – kérded azzal az érzéki hangoddal, amit csak ritkán hallok, majd angyali mosolyra húzod a szád sarkait.

Össze akarsz zavarni? A ruháim felé indultam, de megtorpanok. Mit akarsz ezzel?

Felállsz az ágyról, összefogod a lepedőd magadon, és mellém lépkedsz.

- Jó lesz majd annak a nőnek, aki a feleséged lesz.

Megölelsz, lábujjhegyre állsz, és megpuszilod az állam.

- Remélem, hamar rátalálsz arra, aki hiányzik az életedből. Nem jó nézni, hogy szenvedsz…

Hátrébb kellene lépnem tőled, mielőtt elárul a testem. Egy törölköző koránt sem elég védőpajzsnak. Talán farmerben kellene aludnom melletted. Elég hülyén nézne ki, de legalább valamennyire hatásos lenne. Vagy akkor már inkább rögtön kettőben.

Megszólalnék végre, ha tudnék. Megköszörülöm a torkom. Mit is kell most mondanom?

- Én is remélem… – suttogom reszelős hangon.

Lefejted a karjaid rólam, és bebújsz az ágyba. Felemeled a takarót, hogy jöjjek én is. De a szekrény felé nyúlok. Muszáj. Legalább egy alsót muszáj felvennem. Miután magamra húztam az első kezembe akadó boxert, előkotrok egy pólót is.

- Minek öltözöl úgy be? Meleg van.

- Csak úgy…

- Ugye nem félsz tőlem? – ráncolod össze a homlokod – Nem azért jöttem, hogy…

- Nem, dehogy! – vágok közbe.

Hogyne tudnám, hogy nem azért jöttél?! Bárcsak _azért_ jöttél volna!

Ledobom hát a pólót, és melléd bújok.

Ha a ma éjjelt túlélem, akkor bárkinek, bármire megesküszöm, jó leszek hátralévő életemben!

Hanyatt fekszem, te hozzásimulsz az oldalamhoz, átkarolod a hasam. Még a combod is átveted rajtam. Istenem! Olyan közel vagy, hogy még két centi, és teljesen belém bújsz. Megérzem, hogy van rajtad alsó. Micsoda szerencse! Csak a meztelen tested kilencvenöt százalékának égető érintését kell elviselnem. Juhéj!

Kétségbeesetten dolgozik az agyam, hogy olyan képeket ásson elő az emlékezetemből, amik lehűtenek. Elcseszett kapcsolatok, elcseszett koncert, elcseszett nyaralás, elcseszett akármi… csak elterelje a figyelmem arról, hogy mindössze tíz centire vagy az ágyékomtól. Egy rossz mozdulat, és hozzáérsz. Egy rossz mozdulat, és a láncok, amik még lefognak, elszakadnak, és akkor már semmi és senki nem ment meg tőlem. Attól, hogy csókoljalak, amíg bele nem fulladsz, öleljelek, amíg össze nem törsz, szeresselek, amíg egy csepp élet van benned.

Addig koncentrálok arra, hogy semmibe vegyelek, míg végül meghallom nyugodt, egyenletes szuszogásod. Elaludtál a karomban.

Vajon megérinthetlek? Végigcirógathatom a tested anélkül, hogy felébrednél?

Olyan békésen fekszel a vállamon. Észre sem veszem, hogy csak nézlek, és közben mosolygok. Olyan széles, bárgyú, boldog mosoly terül el a képemen, hogy ha látnám magam a tükörben, nem tudnám visszafojtani a kitörő nevetést. Nem forr a vérem, nem lüktet a testem. Csak szelíden simogatom a mellkasomon végignyúló karod, és azon gondolkodom, mikor éreztem magam utoljára ennyire nyugodtnak, ennyire elégedettnek. És az érzések engem is csakhamar álomba ringatnak.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Néhány órával később egy hangos sikolyra ébredek. Először hunyorogva próbálok kitérni kapálódzó kezeid és lábaid elől, majd elkapom a csuklóid, könnyűszerrel fogom le őket egyik kezemmel. Másik tenyerem az arcodra teszem, és szólongatlak, miközben finoman simogatlak. Csurom víz vagy.

- Brian… ébredj fel… Brian… kicsim… ne csináld ezt… kérlek… – próbálkozok egyre kétségbeesettebben.

Néhány pillanatig úgy tűnik hiába. Aztán kipattannak a szemeid, és ijedten meredsz rám. Akadozva kapkodod a levegőt. Eleresztem a csuklóid, és végigsimítok a két karodon, a vállaidtól egészen az ujjaid hegyéig, amikkel aztán belém kapaszkodsz.

- Végre. Azt hittem, nem bírlak felkelteni. Mi volt ez?

- Nem tudom… – rázod a fejed – Nem szoktam ilyeneket álmodni. Csak ma… mielőtt átjöttem hozzád… az folytatódott…

Homlokodra tapadnak nedves hajtincseid. Az arcod lángol. Egész tested úszik az izzadtságban.

- Hozok neked egy pohár vizet.

Kidugom a lábam a takaró alól, és felkelnék, de utánam kapnak remegő kezeid.

- Ne! Ne hagyj itt, kérlek.

Tétovázva visszakucorodok melléd.

- Gyere idébb, a te oldaladon csavarni lehet a vizet az ágyneműből. – súgom a legkevesebb magabiztossággal.

Belém kapaszkodsz, hozzám bújsz. Ha a néhány órával ezelőtti érintésed égetett, akkor ez most meg fog ölni. Görcsösen marnak kicsi ujjaid a karomba, arcod pedig a nyakam hajlatába temeted. Testednek minden négyzetcentiméterével rám tapadsz. Megőrjít a tüdődből kiáramló forró levegő, perzseli az érzékeny bőrt a nyakamon. Az egyik térded pedig, amit a combjaim közé fúrsz, nem hagyja meg többé a személyes terem. Ahogy magamhoz ölellek, csípőd az ágyékomnak simul.

Innentől kezdve nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért!

A hajadba túrok, és a hátadon végigsimítva átfogom a derekad. Feljebb húzlak, a szemedbe nézek; talán várom, hogy állíts le, hogy ellenkezz. De nem teszed. Lassan közelítek az arcodhoz. Megcsókolom a homlokod, a szemeid, az arccsontod, az állkapcsod… Lehunyod a szemeid, és lassacskán lenyugszik a tested. Visszaáll a normális légzésed, alábbhagy a remegésed, az ujjaid már nem szorítanak olyan görcsösen. Kezed lecsúszik a karomról a mellkasomra, aztán a hasamra. Biztosan észrevetted, ahogy megremegett a hasfalam nyirkos tenyered alatt. Végre körbejártam gyönyörű arcod, és elértem a szádig. Gyengéden megérintlek ajkaimmal. Finom remegés fut végig a testeden. Tudom, hogy már nem az ijedtségtől, a vágytól remegsz. Kívánsz. Akkor is, ha tíz másodpercen belül észbe kapsz, és újra ellöksz. Már nem tudod letagadni, hogy ugyanúgy kívánsz engem, ahogyan én téged.

És mégsem merem. Nem merlek úgy csókolni, ahogy szeretnélek, vadul, mohón, önfeledten. Félek, hogy akkor újra visszautasítasz. Csak cirógatlak, gyengéden csókollak, alig érintlek a nyelvemmel. Ujjaim a hajadba simulnak. Aztán ahogy bátorságot merítek a viszonzott csókokból, finoman hanyatt fordítlak, és föléd könyöklök.

Egyre többet követel a szád. Már nem éred be apró csókokkal. Mindent akarsz. És ki vagyok én, hogy ellent mondjak neked? Még közelebb húzódok, és rád nehezedek, miközben egyre vadabbul teszem a magamévá finom ajkaid. Úgy érzem, végem van. Minden, ami eddig visszatartott, lezuhant a mélybe. Csak te vagy. Csak te és én.

A maratoni csókcsata közben mindketten végigsimogatjuk a másik felsőtestét. Olyan finom vagy, olyan forró, olyan puha, olyan selymes… Tudom, hogy érzed, mennyire keménnyé tettél. Halkan nyögdécselsz, amikor hozzám dörgölöd csípőd, csak hogy érezd, milyen hatással vagy rám. Te kis egoista! De én is érzem. Érezlek. Furcsa. Nem hittem, hogy valaha megérzem, milyen. Fantasztikus. Izgató. Őrjítő! Nem bírom megállni, hogy lejjebb ne vándoroljanak kutakodó ujjaim. De ahogy az alsódhoz érek, te visszafogsz, megszorítod a csuklóm.

Megint leállítasz.

Ezt már nem teheted meg! Túl messzire mentünk. Most már nem bírok magammal.

- Steve… – lihegsz a nyakamba – Mit művelünk?

- Ha elereszted a csuklóm, akkor szeretkezünk… – suttogom kéjsóváran, ajkaimmal finoman érintve füled tövét.

- De…

- Kérlek… hát nem látod, hogy remegek érted?

Finoman beleharapok a nyakadba, és egész testemmel rád kúszok. Ha akarnálak, könnyedén lefoghatnálak. Esélyed sem lenne, hogy ellenkezz. Kicsi vagy, és törékeny. Egyike azon dolgoknak, amiket annyira imádok benned! De nem foglak semmire sem kényszeríteni. Nem kell, hogy kényszerítselek. Oda fogod adni magad, önszántadból. Most már biztos vagyok benne.

- Steve… ez…

Imádom, ahogy a nevemet nyögöd! Ha ez minden terved arra, hogy leállíts, elvesztél, drága!

- Cssss…

Ajkaidra teszem a mutatóujjam. Aztán az ujjam felváltom a számmal. Rád tapadok, mintha ki akarnám szívni belőled az életet. Reszketsz a vágytól, és mégis el akarsz küldeni. Ennyire erős az akaratod az ösztönöd felett? Csodállak. Én fele ennyire sem tudtam legyőzni az ösztönöm.

- Steve… kérlek… – nyögöd – ne tedd ezt velem… nem tehetjük…

- Én már nem tudok megállni… nagyon erősnek kell lenned, ha vissza akarsz tartani. – felelem elveszetten, és újra megcsókollak, olyan szenvedéllyel, amit soha egy nő sem érdemelt ki nálam.

Felfedezőútra indulok a nyakadtól, és az egész testeden otthagyom apró csókjaim nyomát. A hasadon nedves csíkot húzok a nyelvemmel, egészen az alsód szegélyéig, amire halkan felsikoltasz. Micsoda hang! Istenem! Az őrületbe kergetsz. Egyik kezeddel reményvesztetten próbálod fenntartani magadon az alsót. De gyenge vagy már ehhez. És én gyengítettelek el!

A kis fekete darab másodperceken belül az ágy végében landol. Felkönyöklök, és az oldaladnak simulva nézlek. Csodálom a meztelen tested. Olyan ismeretlen érzés, sosem néztem a férfiakat strandon, öltözőben vagy közös zuhanyzóban. De téged hihetetlenül szépnek látlak, és egyáltalán nem idegenkedem a tudattól, hogy egy férfival készülök szeretkezni. De csak azért, mert te vagy az! Végigsimítok rajtad. Látom, hogy az elmédet elhomályosító ingerek elmaradozására kicsit magadhoz térsz, és talán már épp nyílna a szád, hogy újra egy bizonytalan 'ne' hagyja el a torkod, amikor ujjaim a lábaid közé érnek. Így a 'ne'-ből csupán egy nyögésbe fúló sóhaj marad. Körülfogom keménységed, és finoman megszorítom. Érzem, ahogy pulzál az ujjaim alatt.

Akarlak. Testestől-lelkestől.

Tekinteted fátyolossá válik a vágytól, a hátamra gördítesz, és rám mászol. Négykézláb támaszkodva állsz fölöttem, és szaporán kapkodva levegő után figyelsz engem. Fürkészed az arcom. A gondolataimat akarod, ahogyan én is annyiszor akartam már a tieid.

Kinyújtom a nyakam, és követelem az ajkaid. Csókolj! Még!

Hitetlenkedve megrázod a fejed, elmosolyodsz, aztán lehunyod a szemed, és a számhoz közelítesz. Beadtad a derekad. Történjen, aminek történnie kell. Nincs több 'de', nincs több 'ne'. Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal húzod le rólam a nadrágot. Az elégedett mosolyodon, ami átfut az arcodon, mikor végignézel rajtam, majdnem elnevetem magam. Aztán ahogy végignyalsz a combomon, rögtön elmegy a kedvem a nevetéstől, a testemen végighullámzó vágy mindent elvakít. Megragadom a karjaid, és magamra rántalak. Bal kezemmel a tarkódon túrok a hajadba, és a számhoz húzlak, amíg a jobbal a feneked markolom.

A következő percekben a hosszú és fullasztóan mély csókunk közben újra átfordítalak, a hátadon fekszel, én rád nehezedek, te pedig a derekam köré fonod a lábaid. A sarkaid a fenekemnek feszíted, miközben sorozatosan a számba nyögsz.

Akarsz engem, és ez az érzés önmagában is elég, hogy a fellegekben érezzem magam.

Ágyékod egyre sürgetőbben nyomod az enyémnek. Nem mondhatnám, hogy állom az ostromot. Beléd akarok bújni! Az egész testedbe. Annyira kívánatos vagy, annyira ennivaló!

Felemelkedek a combjaid között. Kezembe veszem kőkeményre duzzadt férfiasságom, és odaérintem, ahova szeretnéd. Megsimogatlak vele, te pedig reszketve sóhajtozol. Egy intenzívebb nyomásnál halkan fel is sikoltasz. Aztán kissé felemelkedsz a könyöködre támaszkodva, és zihálva nézel, amint a lábaid között térdelek, és a kezemben tartom azt, amit jelenleg a legjobban kívánsz. Újra hozzád érintem, majd finoman meglököm a csípőm. Igazából azt sem tudom, mit csinálok. Talán csak játszom kicsit, hogy láthassam az őrületet gyönyörű arcodon.

- Várj, ez így egyikünknek se lenne világraszóló élmény… – súgod.

Kérdőn nézek rád. Valamiféle segítségért könyörgök némán. Gyorsan körbenézel, és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő pumpás testápolón akad meg csillogó szemed. Felé nyúlsz, lenyomod az adagolót, majd az egész sikamlós masszát rám kened. Egyik oldalról fellángol a testem, ahogy végre hozzámérnek az ujjaid ott, másrészt viszont a krém olyan hűvös, hogy libabőrös leszek tőle.

A tarkóm felé nyújtod a másik kezed, és a hajamat cirógatva magadhoz húzol. Lágyan csókolsz, és közben gyengéden masszírozol, a kezed fel-alá csúsztatod rajtam, és finoman húzol a cél felé. Hanyatt fekszel, én föléd támaszkodok, lábaid a derekam köré fonod, és ügyes kis kezed segítségével lassan magadba vezetsz.

Elakad a lélegzetem az érzéstől, a szemeim fennakadnak, és úgy érzem, ha nem húzom ki magam, azonnal elmegyek. Egy pillanatig sem hasonlítható össze egy nő testével. Olyan forró vagy és olyan szoros. Úgy zársz körül, mint még soha senki és semmi. Lassan, lélegzetvisszafojtva, a lehető legkevesebb inger mellett elindulok visszafele, de a fenekemnek szegezed sarkaid.

- Meg ne próbáld… – liheged – Most már, ha belepusztulsz is, végigcsinálod!

Nem tudnék értelmes mondatokat kinyögni, talán szavakat sem, nem is próbálok. És nem is igazán akarom elereszteni édes kicsi tested. A legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy öt másodpercen belül elélvezek, és te furcsán nézel rám. De ha így is lesz, kárpótollak, kicsim. Ígérem.

Lassan megemeled a feneked, és combjaiddal továbbra sem engedsz. Nyelek egy nagyot, és megpróbálok úgy tenni, ahogy szeretnéd. Iszonyú erőfeszítésembe kerül uralkodni magamon, ahogy őrjítő tested vonaglik alattam. Megfontoltan mozgok benned, egyrészt próbálok kitartani, másrészt pedig próbálok nem fájdalmat okozni. Aztán az arcodat nézve eszembe jut, hogy tulajdonképpen ma éjjel nem te vagy az, akivel szűzlányként kell bánni, hanem inkább én.

Nem sokáig hagyod az én kezemben a kontrollt. Rád hajolok, és ahogy éhesen birtokba veszed a szám, a testem felett is azonnal átveszed az irányítást. Egyre erősebb és mélyebb lökésekre kényszerítesz. Úgy nyögsz a számba egyre hangosabban, hogy közben nyelveddel minden apró zugot végigkutatsz. Olyan mélyen vagyok benned, amilyen mélyen csak tudok. A hátamba mélyeszted a körmeid, a fogaid pedig a vállamba, amikor már azt sem tudom, hol vagyok. Valahol a mennyország és pokol között, minden az enyém, amit az angyalok irigyelnek az ördögtől.

Elkapod a csuklóm, és mereven ágaskodó vessződ felé húzol, azt akarod, hogy vegyelek a kezembe. Elönt a bűntudat, amiért nem foglalkozom úgy veled, ahogy kell. Majd belejövök, taníts engem, édes! Finoman masszírozni kezdelek, miközben ugyanolyan erőteljes lökéseket követelsz tőlem, mint eddig. Gyönyörű a tested, ahogy megfeszülnek az izmaid! Gyönyörű az arcod, ahogy megváltozik a forrongó szenvedélytől! Gyönyörű a szád, ahogy a nevemet nyögöd vele! Gyönyörű vagy tetőtől talpig! Szebb vagy bárkinél! És az enyém! Zsong a fejem, semmit sem érzek már, csak téged, ahogy egy éles sikoly kíséretében a hasamra lövell meleg nedved. Néhány másodperc csak, és követlek. Remegve zuhanok rád az utolsó kemény lökésemet kísérő felmorduló nyögés után.

Próbálok magamhoz térni, ahogy a mellkasodon fekszik az arcom. Hallgatom az odabent dörömbölő szíved, és rájövök, hogy egy ritmusra kalapál az enyémmel. Lassan cirógatom a karod, aztán végigsimogatok az oldaladon és a combodon. Olyan jó itt veled! Nem akarok elválni tőled!

- Brian… ez… hihetetlen volt. – suttogom egy kicsivel később.

Azt hiszem, egy vállveregetést megérdemlek. Nem fogadtam volna magamra, hogy kitartok amíg kell. Büszke vagyok magamra. És büszke vagyok rád is, kicsim. És még mindig nem akarom elhinni… pedig igazi vagy, a tested melege, ami körülvesz, a bőröd illata… igazi vagy!

- Igen, szerintem is. – mosolyogsz huncutul.

- Én… annyira kívántam… annyira kívántalak… köszönöm…

Megsimogatod az arcom, és a számra teszed a kezed.

Köszönöm?? Jézus, megköszöntem? Egy idióta vagyok.

- Cssss… hallgass. Most már tényleg ideje aludni.

- Nem, ezt még el akarom mondani. – feljebb húzódok, alig néhány centiről a szemeidbe nézek, és megcirógatom az arcod – Szeretlek, Brian.

Édesen elmosolyodsz, és megcsókolod az ajkaim.

- Tudom, Steve. Én is szeretlek. Jó éjt. – súgod, és lekapcsolod a kislámpát.

Tudod?

De nem! Nem ÚGY!

ÉN TÉNYLEG SZERETLEK!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amikor felébredek, az ágy szélén kuporogsz meztelenül. Persze a ruháid a szobádban vannak, az alsónadrágod meg… hm… valahol elveszett. Összehajtogattad magad egész kicsire. Felhúzod a lábaid, és karjaiddal körbefonod a combjaid. Az arcod a térdedre fekteted, és engem figyelsz. Van valami furcsa a szemedben, valami ijesztő az arckifejezésedben. Nem is szólsz semmit, meg sem mozdulsz, amikor pislogok néhányat.

- Szia. – szólalok meg végül én, kicsit bizonytalanul.

Valami rosszat tettem vagy mondtam? Talán megbántad az éjszakát? Megbántad, hogy magadhoz engedtél?

- Szia. – feleled fátyolos hangon, és felemeled a fejed – Nem tudtam, jó ötlet-e, ha itt maradok.

- Remek ötlet volt! – mosolygok, és feléd nyúlok két karommal.

Az egyik kezem a térdeid alá csúsztatom, a másikkal megfogom a derekad, és mint egy kis csomagot, húzlak magam felé. Az oldaladba temetem az arcom, és egy nagy cuppanós puszit adok finom bőrödre. Erre megenyhül az arckifejezésed.

- Azt hittem, ha felkelsz, majd máshogy látod a dolgokat, mint éjjel… sokat ittál. Úgy éreztem jobb, ha nem arra ébredsz, hogy egy meztelen férfi szorongat.

- Nem ittam olyan nagyon sokat tegnap. És nem is szoktam semmit az alkoholra fogni. Akartam. Nem kényszerített senki, ha jól emlékszem. És te amúgy sem EGY meztelen férfi vagy, te… TE vagy…

- Nem bántad meg? – kérdezed lágyan.

- Dehogy bántam meg! Brian, mi van veled?

- Nem akarlak elveszíteni… nem biztos, hogy jól tettük…

- Elveszíteni? Szeretlek…

Talán meg sem hallod, amit elkezdtem mondani, mert Stefan dörömböl az ajtón. Reflexből kapsz a takaró után, és magadra húzod. Szégyellnéd, ha meglátna velem meztelenül?

- Steve! Brian itt van? Üres a szobája.

- Itt vagyok! – kiáltasz ki neki – Menj le reggelizni nyugodtan, ha éhes vagy. Tíz perc és mi is megyünk.

- Oké, siessetek!

Látom, hogy megkönnyebbülsz, ahogy hallod a távolodó lépteit a folyosón.

- Huh, ez meleg helyzet volt. Hogy fogok a szemébe nézni? Steve, én nem bírok hazudni neki…

- Akkor egyszerűen csak mondjuk el.

- Mondjuk el?? Tíz éve eteted azzal, hogy sosem aludnál férfival…

- Előbb-utóbb úgyis észrevenné.

- Miért venné észre? – vonod meg a vállad – Csak mi tudjuk. Nem muszáj elmondani, ha nem akarod. Majd megpróbálom magamban tartani.

- És akkor majd minden este külön megyünk lefeküdni a saját szobánkba, a látszat kedvéért, és minden éjszaka, mintha valami bűnt követnék el, kell átsurrannom hozzád? Aztán pedig hajnalban vissza? Talán egy ideig menne, de…

Elakadok, mert majd kiesnek a szemeid, úgy bámulsz. Az állad se ártana felszedni. Mi van veled? Teljesen elzöldültél. Ha titkolni is szeretnéd a világ elől, Stefan biztos, hogy átlátna rajtunk.

- Steve… te most miről beszélsz? Én… én azt hittem, ez csak egyszeri alkalom volt.

Erre az én állam is koppan egyet. Azt hiszed, lefektetlek és eldoblak? Ennyire sötéten látsz már mindent és mindenkit, a sok rossz tapasztalat miatt? De hát engem ismersz. Tudod, hogy én nem bántanálak így meg.

- Ha rajtam múlik, akkor nem. – felelem halkan, lesütött szemekkel.

Annyira félek, hogy nem akarsz engem. És ha így van, még a barátságunk is veszélybe kerül. Abba belepusztulnék, ha minden összetörne azért, mert nem bírtam visszafogni magam. Az arcod kétséget tükröz. Miben kételkedsz kicsi angyal?

- Azt hittem, csak ki akarod próbálni… és… hát a legkézenfekvőbb az volt, hogy velem. Engem ismersz, és itt voltam…

Szegénykém, mindenki csak kihasznál, és már teljesen hozzászoktál. Az ölembe húzlak, és magamhoz ölellek. Megcsókolom a nyakad, megborzongva húzódsz közelebb, a hátad a mellkasomnak simul. Hűvös a bőröd. Mióta ülhettél takaró nélkül, az ágy szélén, engem bámulva, és a következő napokon gondolkozva? Kétségek között. Azon rágódva, hogy kihasználtalak, mint mindenki más. Muszáj elmondanom az igazat. Tudnod kell, hogy mennyire szeretlek.

- Brian, soha semminek nem örültem még úgy, ahogy ennek az éjszakának. – susogom a füledbe – És azt akarom, hogy mostantól minden éjszaka ilyen legyen. Hetek óta szenvedek, próbálom elnyomni magamban az érzést, hogy megveszek érted. Most kitört, és már nem akarom újra eltemetni. Szeretlek. Beléd estem. Nem tudom mikor, talán csak néhány hete, vagy talán már a kezdet kezdetén, csak eddig sikerült a gondosan felépített falat megvédenem a leomlástól. Nem tudom. De most már nem is számít. – szorosabbra húzom a karjaim körülötted – Csak az számít, hogy téged akarlak, senki mást.

Hátrafordítod a fejed, és csak nézed az arcom, azokkal a szépséges, tengerszínű, nagy, kerek szemeiddel. Próbálsz olvasni a szemeimben. Nehezedre esik elhinni, amit mondok. Mondd, mivel tudnálak meggyőzni, és megteszem! Megfordulsz, felemeled a kezeid, és a nyakam köré fonod őket. A hajam cirógatod a tarkómon. Ettől megvadulok! Lehunyod a szemed, és a számhoz hajolsz. Olyan érzékien csókolsz, hogy pillanatokon belül újra forrongani kezd a vér az ereimben. Stef és a reggeli teljesen kimegy a fejemből, ahogy az ölemben ülsz, és a derekam köré fonod a lábaid.

- Mindig olyan férfire vágytam, amilyen te vagy, Stevie… – súgod a hajamba – Te voltál a minta. És soha senki sem felelt meg.

Vajon komolyan mondod? Ha hazudsz is… hazudj még!

Megcsörren a telefon.

- Ajaj… elfelejtettük Steffie-t… – mosolyogsz – Jobb lesz, ha gyorsan összekapjuk magunkat, mielőtt balhé lesz.

- Kívánlak… – súgom a kulcscsontodat ízlelgetve, tudomást sem véve a csörgésről.

- Steve! – löksz el játékosan – Vedd már fel a telefont!

Fejvesztés terhe mellett biztosítom Stefet, hogy három percen belül lent vagyunk az étkezőben. De persze amint leteszem a telefont, újra magamhoz rántalak. Viháncolva bontod ki magad az ölelésemből, kifutsz a fürdőbe, és másodperceken belül hallom is a vízcsobogást. Talán az a szándékod, hogy megdöntöd a tegnapi Guiness-rekordom… Mire magamhoz térek és kibotorkálok, már törölközöl.

- Gyerünk, másfél perced van rendbe szedni magad! Visszamegyek a szobámba ruháért. Lent találkozunk.

- Adok neked ruhát. – próbálkozok, hogy legalább még egy kicsit maradj.

- Na persze, szívdöglesztő lennék bennük! Különben sem akarom Stefet azzal sokkolni, hogy a te ruháidban lát meg. Siess nagyon! – nevetve megcsókolsz, aztán elszaladsz, mielőtt utánad kaphatnék.

Mosolyogva ingatom a fejem, ahogy utánad nézve már csak tökéletes kis feneked riszálását látom egy fél pillanatra. Azért remélem, a törölközőt magadra tekered, amíg átslisszolsz a szomszéd szobába. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha egy szobalány szívrohamot kapna, amikor meglát a folyosón.

Gyorsan elkészülök, és boldogan lesietek hozzátok. Az étkező előtti kanyarban a frászt hozod rám, ahogy elém ugrasz.

- Megvártalak, mert akartam még valamit… – kuncogsz rémült arcomat nézve.

- Mit? – nézek rád a tenyeremmel a mellkasomon, a szívem majd kiugrik, úgy megijesztettél.

- Csak ezt…

Lábujjhegyre állsz, és nyelveddel magabiztosan a számba furakodsz.

Amikor elengedsz, mosolyognom kell. Olyan vagy, mint egy szerelmes tinédzser. Tündéri vagy… ideje elhinnem, hogy tényleg igaz.

- Meg azt akartam még mondani, hogy szívassuk meg Steffie-t. Olyan vicces lenne!

Ördögi vigyorral kísérve ecseteled a terved, ami lényegében annyiból áll, hogy ne áruljunk el semmit Stefnek, és ne is essünk egymásnak nyíltan, csak apró dolgokat ejtsünk el a szeme előtt, amin fenn tud akadni. Gonosz módon ki akarod készíteni. Bár szerintem attól is eléggé kikészült volna, ha az előbb meglát a számban. De ha ezt szeretnéd, színészkedek egy kicsit veled. Úgysem lehet neked nemet mondani, ha valamit kitalálsz, az általában úgy is lesz.

Stef már túl van a fél reggelin, végül a könyökére támaszkodva szemléli, hogy esszük végig az egész svédasztalt. Én sem tudom, mitől vagyunk ilyen farkaséhesek. A boldogság biztosan sok kalóriát kíván. Svéd barátunk arca a tervek szerint egyre hamuszürkébb, ahogy feltűnik neki egy-egy dolog. Például ahogy a gyümölcsös asztal mellett állva végigsimítok a derekadon, te pedig mosolyogva felnézel rám, és megpuszilod az arcom. Vagy ahogy az asztalunknál ülve kanaladat a számhoz emeled, hogy kóstoljam meg azt a müzlis izét, mert nagyon finom.

- Mi a fenét műveltek? – kérdi végül.

- Mi? Semmit… – feleled ártatlanabbul, mint egy ma született bárány.

- Aha. Remélem azért kefélni nem fogtok. – húzza el a száját.

Erre mindketten kuncogni kezdünk.

- Szerinted annak mennyi a valószínűsége? – kérdem Stefant érdeklődve.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy semennyi.

Ennyiben maradunk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Egy interjú, amin kellemetlenül messzinek tűnt az a másfél méter, amennyire voltál tőlem, és egy újfent jól sikerült koncert után fáradtan tartunk a kisbusszal a szálloda felé. Eldőlsz, és az ölembe hajtod a fejed, én pedig boldogan cirógatom a hajadat. Stef úgy hozzászokott ez alatt az egy nap alatt a furcsaságokhoz, hogy már szóvá sem teszi. Biztosan azt gondolja, csak rémeket lát, és holnapra szépen kialussza magát.

Mindhárman a szobánkba megyünk megfürödni. Teleengedem a kádat, és elterülök a sűrű fehér habban. Észre sem veszem, ahogy belopakodsz. Vajon mit adtál be a szobalánynak, hogy beengedjen? Szótlanul kötöd ki a fürdőköpenyed, lassan lecsúsztatod az anyagot eszméletlenül formás vállaidon, és hagyod a földre hullani. Kilépsz a papucsodból és becsusszansz mellém.

- Hiányoztál. – súgod bele a csókba, amit a számra adsz köszönésképp.

- Még fél óra sem telt el, hogy elváltunk…

- Egész nap hiányoztál. Hogy nem érinthettelek, vagy csókolhattalak meg úgy, ahogy akartalak.

Hátratámasztom a fejem a kád peremére, és pár pillanatra lehunyom a szemem. Istenem, milyen fantasztikus ilyeneket hallani tőled! Mosolyogva simítok végig az oldaladon, aztán a derekadat megragadva magamra húzlak. Félelmetesen jó érzés, ahogy a meleg, fürdőolajos vízben a meztelen bőröd az enyémen siklik.

- Szerinted Stef mit gondolhat? – kérdem.

- Fogalmam sincs. Tudod, hogy imádom őt, de hogy őszinte legyek, most az egyszer nem érdekel, mit gondol. Most csak te érdekelsz.

Lesöpröd rólam a habot, és végigcsókolod a mellkasom. Aztán váratlanul lebuksz a víz alá, és a szádba veszed még korántsem harcra kész büszkeségem. Bent akad a levegő a tüdőmben, ahogy megérzem, mit művelsz.

- Brian… – hebegek, ahogy felmerülsz újra – Bolond vagy!

- Kábé tizenkét másodpercet töltöttem a víz alatt, és kőkemény lettél. Szerintem nem bolond vagyok, hanem profi… – nevetgélsz magabiztosan, miközben egyik kezeddel letörlöd az arcodról és a hajadról a habot, a másikat pedig incselkedve folyamatosan fel-le mozgatod duzzadt farkamon.

Cukkolsz… te kis profi. Hát most majd megkapod a magadét! Nagy lendülettel magam alá gyűrlek, egy jó adag víz ki is loccsan a kádból. A szádra tapadok, a nyelvem olyan mélyen tolom a fogaid közé, ahogy bírom, és közben a combjaid közé furakszom a „műveddel". Hevesen dörgölőzöm hozzád, miközben erősen tartalak, és az ajkaidat falom. Nemsokára érzem, hogy a hasfalam készülsz átszúrni. Mosolyognom kell. Csak nem jól csinálok valamit?

Egy mozdulattal hasra fordítalak magam alatt, ujjaid a kád szélébe kapaszkodnak, az enyémek pedig megkeresik bejáratod. A nyakad csókolom, a vállad harapdálom, miközben egyik ujjam a víz alatt beléd tolom. Halkan felnyögsz, ujjaid végei elfehérednek a márványt szorítva. Lassan előkészítem a terepet, hamar csatlakozik egy második ujjam is az elsőhöz. Magamon is meglepődök, mintha már ezerszer csináltam volna, olyan magabiztos vagyok. Sóhajtozva tolod ütemesen hátra feneked, néha hátrapillantasz szikrázó zöld szemeiddel. Akarsz engem. Kérd! Végignyalok a gerincoszlopodon, és arra készülök, hogy egy harmadik ujjam is hozzá adom az előző kettőhöz. De nem hagyod. Megragadod a csuklóm, és kihúzol magadból.

- Ne játssz tovább, érezni akarlak! Most! – nyöszörgöd.

- Minden kérésed parancs számomra… – súgom a nyakadba, és keményen beléd hatolok.

Felsikoltasz. Az arcodon látom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam. De azt is látom, hogy mindennél jobban akarod ezt a fájdalmat.

- Igen! Ah… durván…

Újabb parancs. És én megint csak engedelmeskedek. Egyik kezemmel csípődet szorítom, másikkal a kád szélét, próbálom tartani magam, hogy olyan kemény lökéseket kaphass, amilyeneket kívánsz. Hangosan nyögdécselsz és sikoltozol, amitől perceken belül elszáll az agyam, semmire sem figyelek, csak forró szorításod érzem, és izgalmas hangod lüktet az agyamban. Aztán megérzem, hogy izmaid összerándulnak körülöttem, és abban a pillanatban beléd élvezek. Megremegnek a lábaim, és ahogy belecsúszok a kádba, lehúzlak magammal, és lihegve a karjaimba esel.

- Úristen… Steve… ezt nem néztem volna ki belőled… – sóhajtozod még mindig szaggatottan.

- Ez valami dicséretféle ugye? – kuncogok, és megpuszilom az orrod hegyét.

- Dicséretnek veszed, ha azt mondom, nem emlékszem, mikor volt részem utoljára ilyen szédítő dugásban? – rám simulsz, és megcsókolsz – És most… uram… bármit kérhet…

- Aludj velem ma is, ne menj vissza a szobádba. – suttogom.

- Ennyi? Valami extrább esetleg? – mosolyogsz pajzánul.

- Majd gondolkodom rajta. – vigyorgok, aztán komolyan folytatom – De most ez az, amire igazán vágyom.

Rám szegezed a tekinteted, és elillan a mosoly az arcodról.

- Olyan hihetetlen ez az egész, Steve. Olyan jó veled. – ujjaiddal a mellkasomon zongorázol, nem nézel a szemembe, ebből tudom, hogy amit most mondasz, az nagyon fontos neked, és nem könnyű kimondanod – Sosem volt még senkim, akit ennyire ismertem volna. És az utóbbi időben már nem is volt hitem benne. Benned megbízhatok, tudom. Mindent odaadok neked, a testem és a lelkem, a szívem, mindenem… Nagyon szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek, kicsim. – felelem, és szerelmesen megcsókollak – Higgy a szerelemben, és boldog lehetsz örökre.

Tudom, hogy engem feltétel nélkül fogsz tudni szeretni. Tudom, hogy mindent feláldozol majd kettőnkért. És tudom, hogy nem élhetek vissza vele, mert ha bennem csalódsz, akkor az életben csalódsz, és soha többé nem állsz talpra. Felelősséggel tartozom érted. Ha én elhagynálak, azzal megölnélek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reggel, már rutinosan, mi kopogunk be Stefhez, hogy jöjjön reggelizni. Nehogy ő törjön ránk megint. Ahogy a szívószállal szürcsölöd a narancsléd, megfeledkezek magamról, és majdnem magamhoz rántalak egy érzéki csókra. Aztán észhez térek, és nyelek egy nagyot. Te pedig az egészen jót nevetsz. Persze mindent direkt csinálsz. Nem csak Stefet szívatod, hanem ugyanúgy engem is. Kis dög vagy… most megint kedvem lenne megbüntetni téged.

- Hagyd abba a játszadozást kisszívem, – hajolok oda hozzád, amikor Stef a svédasztalhoz megy kávéutánpótlásért – különben rádoblak valamelyik asztalra, és nagyközönség előtt fenekellek el.

- Ajaj… – mosolyogsz és rám mereszted gyönyörű szemeid, aztán lassan újból szádba veszed a szívószálat úgy, hogy tökéletesen lássam, ahogy a nyelveddel simogatod a rózsaszín műanyagot. Vajon mit szólnál, ha tényleg nem bírnék tovább magammal, és neked esnék? Talán épp ezt akarod?

Baromi nehéz ülni melletted, és megpróbálni úgy rád nézni, mintha nem akarnálak azonnal a magamévá tenni. Ülni melletted, és nem érinteni úgy, ahogy nem szabad.

Meddig csináljuk ezt így? Én nem bírom.

Meg akarlak érinteni, a derekad fogni, ahogy szorosan mellettem sétálsz, és az ujjaimmal néha betévedni egy picikét a pólód alá, vagy a farmerod zsebében pihentetni a kezem, megkóstolni néha a nyakad, nehogy egy percre is elfelejtsem az ízed.

Nem bírok minden nap csak arra várni, hogy éjjel végre a karomban tarthassalak.

Egy hét telik el így, hogy mindenki elől titkoljuk, hogy éjszakánként átsurranunk egymáshoz, felégetjük a magunk mögött hagyott napot, lángoló szenvedéllyel vetjük egymás karjaiba magunkat, és szeretkezünk, amíg bele nem fáradunk. Megőrül érted a testem! Azután amikor már nem képes több élményt befogadni, mellém fekszel, szorosan hozzám bújva alszol el, amitől a szívem és a lelkem is megőrül érted! Eleinte talán még voltak kétségeim, de most már biztosan tudom, hogy senki másra nincs szükségem melletted. Nő vagy férfi… ostoba kategóriák. Szerelemben semmit sem jelentenek. Te vagy az egyetlen. CSAK TE.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Egy magazinfotózáson a fotós próbálja kihozni belőlünk a lehető legperverzebben félremagyarázható képeket. Nem is sejti, mennyire élvezzük! Csak mosolyog, amikor látja, hogy néha kényelmetlenül érezzük magunkat. De halvány fogalma sincs arról, valójában mi olyan átkozottul kényelmetlen!

- Oké, kávészünet! – kiált végre a férfi.

- Üm… nekem ki kell mennem a mosdóba.

Rövid eligazítás után a mellékhelyiség felé veszem az irányt. Nyüzsgés van mindenfelé körülöttünk, kell néhány perc nyugalom. Főleg, hogy az utóbbi két órában majdnem minden percet a tested közvetlen közelében kellett töltenem. Lehajtom a vécédeszkát, és ráülök a tetejére. A térdeimre könyöklök, és idegesen a hajamba túrok a kezeimmel. Aztán nyikordul a külső ajtó, és lassan a kis helyiség kilincse is mozdul. Persze nem zártam be, miért tettem volna? Megjelenik a résben az arcod, aztán ahogy elmosolyodok, szélesebbre nyitod az ajtót, és bepréseled a kis helyiségbe karcsú alakod.

- Ugye nincs semmi baj, édes? – kérded.

Megfogom a kezed, és közelebb húzlak. Aztán egyesével végigcsókolom az ujjaid.

- Dehogy! Imádom ezt a fotózást, teljesen legálisan fogdoshatlak! – nevetek, aztán hirtelen rám tör a szomorúság – Nagyon nehezen viselem ezt a titkolózást, Brian…

- Te vagy az egyetlen igazi férfi a bandában. Elvennéd a rajongóinktól az illúziót, hogy van esélyük egy tündérmesére?

- Mi ez a menedzser-szöveg? – kérdem morgósan.

- Hát… végülis azzal is biztosan lehetne kezdeni valamit, ha igazi „buzi-banda" lennénk… – nevetsz.

Csak ingatom a fejem. Néha nagyon nem tetszik a hozzáállásod. Mindent elviccelsz. Mondanék valamit, de a számra teszed a tenyered.

- Na jó, este megbeszéljük, hogy legyen… – na persze, az ágyban bármit is megbeszélni veled, képtelenség… egy mozdulatod, egy csókod, egy érintésed, és nyertél – És most állj fel!

- Álljak fel?

- A deszkára. – feleled ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- De miért?

- Egyrészt, mert akkor kényelmesen elérem kedvenc játékom. Másrészt, ha valaki esetleg alul bekukkant a fülkébe, csak egy pár lábat lát, az enyémet. Szóval tedd, amit mondok.

Elképesztő vagy! Szó nélkül hajtom végre az utasításaid. Másodperceken belül a térdem köré gyűrt nadrággal állok egy nyilvános vécé tetején. Te pedig professzionális mozdulataiddal bizonyítod be újra, hogy a saját testemen bizony nem én uralkodom. Imádlak! Úgy szopsz, mint senki más. Legalábbis nőnemű lény, reprezentatív minta alapján, majdnem biztosan nem. A másik nemről, azt hiszem, nem lenne illendő látatlanban nyilatkoznom. Csak néhány percre van szükséged, ez után a több órája tartó szédítő előjáték után, hogy érezzem, a farkam robbanni készül. Belekapaszkodok a hajadba, és próbálom elhúzni a fejed, de kibogozod az ujjaim a tincseidből. Két kezemmel kitámasztom magam a fülke falain, az ajkamba harapok, és hang nélkül a szádba élvezek. Minden bizonyítékot lenyelsz, aztán még körbetisztogatsz kis puha nyelveddel, és felhúzod rám a ruháim. Ködös elmém mögül alig van erőm kimosolyogni azon, hogy milyen gondos háziasszony vagy.

Lassan leereszkedek, és a deszkán guggolva támasztom a falnak a hátam. Lehunyom a szemem, és mélyeket lélegezve visszapörgetem az előző perceket, így észre sem veszem, hogy közben kibontottad a nadrágod, és éppen azon munkálkodsz, hogy sátorformájúvá lett nadrágod újra eredeti állapotába hozd. A szemközti falnak dőlsz, alig egy karnyújtásnyira tőlem, és az orrom előtt maszturbálsz! Ez hihetetlen! Feléd hajolok.

- Esetleg átvenném a melót, ha szeretnéd… – suttogom viccesen.

Megcsókolom a nyakad, kezemet végighúzom a karodon, majd lefejtem az ujjaid lüktető férfiasságodról, és a tenyerembe fogom. Nagyon kemény vagy, és nagyon forró, nem kell sok…

- Gyorsabban… – súgod sürgetőn.

Ugye megmondtam? Megteszem, amit kérsz, közben szabad kezemmel legördítek egy nagy adagot a puha halványsárga toalettpapírból, és megpróbálom úgy helyezni, hogy ne kelljen nagytakarítást csinálni utánunk. Résnyire nyílt szádra tapadok ajkaimmal, amíg élvezel, tudom hogy nem bírod ki hang nélkül. De büszke vagyok rád, csak néhányat nyögsz a számba, amíg a kezemen végigfolyik meleg nedved.

- Vissza kell mennünk. – nyüszíted szapora légzésedtől nehezen.

A vécébe dobom a ragacsos papírt, és megcsókollak.

- Megyek kezet mosni, kapd össze magad, drágám.

Hamar kijössz te is az előtérbe.

- Nincs egy rágód? Stef furán nézne rám, ha megérezné, mit csináltam…

- Még furábban, ha tudná kivel! – nevetek.

Kotorászok a zsebemben, és csodák csodájára találok pár szem mentolos cukrot. Mosolyogva a szádba rakok egyet, aztán megölellek, és miután a füledbe súgtam, mennyire imádlak, visszaindulok a többiekhez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Az esti koncert után az erősítőknek döntött gitárjaitokat a földön hagyva, kézen fogva sétáltok ki a színpad szélére Stefannal. Hátranézel rám, hogy jöjjek én is.

Egész koncert alatt elvarázsoltan bámultalak. Pedig azt gondoltam, hogy az akciód a klozetben legalább éjjelig lenyugtat, de csak még jobban akarlak, ha rád nézek. Annyira kívánatos vagy. És a lelkesedés, ami árad belőled, csak még jobban felizgat.

Amíg te felém nyújtod a kezed, Stef is előreinvitálja a többieket. Kimászok a dobok mögül, és feléd indulok. Úszol az izzadtságban, mosolyogva kapkodod a levegőt, kifáradtál az utolsó nagy hajszában. Gyönyörű vagy, ahogy a boldogság sugárzik az arcodról. Még mindig, ennyi év után is, hihetetlen módon tudsz örülni egy-egy sikeres fellépésnek.

Semmit sem érzékelek a külvilágból, ahogy feléd közeledek. Magamhoz ölellek, és hosszan szájon csókollak. Meglepődsz, de viszonzod a csókom. Végre. Végre megmutathatom a világnak, hogy az enyém vagy! Elengedlek és Stef felé fordulok. Látom hogy lemerevedett, semmit sem ért. De most nincs időm magyarázkodni. Az őrjöngő közönség közé hajítom a dobverőim, és felszabadult kezeimmel megragadom a csípőd. Az ölembe kaplak, derekam köré fonod a lábaid, egyik kezem a feneked alá támasztom, hogy segítselek megtartani magad, a másikkal pedig a hajadba túrok a tarkódnál, és az arcomhoz húzlak. Végigcsiklandozom ajkaid nyelvem hegyével, aztán nyelvemen izzadtságod sós ízével, mohón ajkaid közé furakszom. Bebocsátást kértem, és feltétel nélkül megkaptam. Vadul esel a számnak, már téged sem érdekel, ki mit lát, és ki mit gondol. Érzem, hogy olyasmi következne, ami már nem nagyközönség elé való. Már ez is elég nagy sokk volt mindenkinek. Elindulok a lejáró felé, de nem engedlek el, ölellek, simogatlak, csókollak, miközben lassan eltűnünk a színfalak mögött. Stef integet még egyet a közönségünknek, amint magához tér, aztán ő is hátrajön hozzánk.

- Őrült vagy… – suttogod a számba.

- Imádlak… – suttogom vissza.

Leülök az első padra, mert már nehezen tartom kettőnk súlyát. Nekidöntesz a falnak, és hevesen lehúzod rólam a pólót. Stef botorkál felénk, mint egy holdkóros. Amikor észreveszem, megpróbálom lefogni a kezeid, és kicsit lenyugtatni. Szegény Stefnek ennyi is bőven sok így elsőre.

- Én ezt… nem értem… – motyog.

- Bocs hogy nem mondtuk el. – nézel fel rá bűnbánóan.

- Mióta…? Egyáltalán mit csináltok…?

- Háátt… – mosolygós szádra teszem a tenyerem, ezt inkább ne a te szavaiddal mondjuk el neki.

- Hogy mióta szeretem, azt ne kérdezd, nem tudom. – felelem én – Hogy mióta alszunk együtt… csak néhány napja, alig több mint egy hete.

- Tudtam, hogy valami nincs rendben veletek, majdnem sikerült bemagyaráznotok nekem, hogy paranoiás vagyok… de te, Steve…

- Ne folytasd. Nincsenek válaszok. Ez varázslat. – mosolygok, és végigsimítok csillogó hajadon.

- És akkor most ti… – szegénykém egy mondatot sem tud befejezni.

- Ásó, kapa, nagyharang. – kuncogsz, amint lefejted néhány ujjam a szádról.

Stef leül mellénk a pad végébe. Csak bámul maga elé. Zakatolnak a gondolatai.

- Kell egy kis idő, míg feldolgozom. – szólal meg végül – De az egyetlen dolog, ami számít, hogy boldogok legyetek. Szeretlek titeket. – feláll, mindkettőnknek ad egy puszit, és elsétál.

Én pedig az ölemben tartalak, és soha többé nem engedlek el. Soha többé nem fogok színészkedni. Soha többé nem fogok szenvedni, és arra várni, hogy mikor érinthetlek meg végre büntetlenül. Ország-világnak elmondom, hogy szeretlek!

Szorítlak magamhoz. Hűvös az éjszaka, de kicsi tested melege felforrósítja a testem. A mellkasomnak dőlsz, és a hátamba kapaszkodsz, nem is mozdulsz. Halkan lélegzel a vállamon. Nekem pedig csak egy valami lüktet az agyamban, hogy „minden most kezdődik el, ahogy dobban a szíved…"

.-.- . THE END .-.-.


End file.
